Fly
by BabyshoesDT
Summary: I hate Quidditch! I hate Oliver Wood! I hate war! Uhg... I'm starting to sound like a Banshee.
1. Begin

**Hey, I know this is really annoying, but I would love for you to review! love love**

I inhaled slowly and groaned, rolling over in my bed. The smell of syrup and pancake batter floating up the stairs into my room. I stretched out to get rid of the stiffness and threw back my covers, sauntering past my black cat, Linus, on my way.

"Morning mum." I smiled, sitting down and grabbing a plate. I started piling pancakes onto it, dousing it with too much syrup.

"Did you sleep well, love?" My mother asked and I shrugged, mouth too full to speak.

"Slow down, Ross!" She chuckled and I blushed.

"Rosario!" I heard my father call up the stairs.

I giggled, "In here, dad."

"Oh! Sorry, I thought you were still trying to cut down a tree..."

"Hey, I do not snore." I protested, scowling at him angrily. He smiled and kissed the top of my head before kissing my mum, "Ew! I'm eating, thank you!"

"No one said you needed to watch!" My mother raised an eyebrow at me and continued piling pancakes onto my fathers' plate.

"I'm going to finish packing." I said when I was done, standing up and touching my hair. "0oh! My hair feels as if a Hippogriff got sick in it!"

"Then go wash it!" My father shook his head and I stuck my tongue out, dancing backwards before he could swipe me playfully.

I danced up the stairs, humming one of the Weird Sisters' songs. I absolutely loved them! I loved music in general, and reading.

When I was done packing I got dressed in comfy clothes and flat shoes, plaited my hair, dragged my trunk and cat carrier downstairs and waited patiently.

"Anxious, are we?" My mother said, coming down the stairs in a knee length red dress with nice heels, father dressed in a black suit with a royal blue tie.

"Why do you two always dress like this? I know it's house pride and all, but this is getting way out of hand! You've been out of Hogwarts for sixteen years now..."

"Don't hate the players..."

"I already hate the game." I mumbled, turning around before they could ask.

I ran through the barrier and emerged through the other side, the train and crowed surrounding me instantaneously.

"Ross!" I heard my mothers' frantic calling and turned to wave for her. She smiled a relieved smile and led my father towards me, pulling me into a hug.

"I'll miss you!" My mother said into my hair, I sighed; it was always the same when I got whisked away to Hogwarts.

"I love you." I said, hugging my dad and turning for the train, "But I'll be late if I don't hurry."

"See you around Christmas!" My mother called and I raised a hand, letting her know that I heard her.

"Rosario!" Two almost identical voices chorused as I neared the train and I spotted the Weasley twins - currently third years - grinning at me.

I groaned, "Hi."

"Still hate us, eh?" George asked.

"If you behave this year, maybe not... But I still don't like Quidditch much, though."

"You're such a comic, Ross, who could hate Quidditch?" Fred asked disbelievingly.

"Me." I stated, raising an eyebrow and turning away from them.

I climbed onto the train and set about looking for my best friend in the world, Mona MacDougal.

I found her sitting with a bunch of fifth year Gryffindors, one of which was Oliver Wood - the most idiotic git I've ever known.

"Ross!" Mona jumped up and pulled me into a hug, I glared at Wood over Mona's shoulder.

"Hello Silverstone..." He said, accent thick and annoying.

"Wood." I gritted my teeth and narrowed my dark eyes at him. I pulled my trunk onto the compartment and set a now sleeping Linus on top.

Mona sighed and sat down, "Hey, Angelina, d'you think Percy will come by here again looking for Rosario?"

"I've told you! He doesn't fancy me, he fancies Penelope Clearwater."

"Whatever." Mona laughed, nudging me playfully.

"Where's Izzy?" I questioned, trying to pry the attention off me. Izzy or Isobel MacDougal was Mona's kid sister and starting Hogwarts this year.

"Somewhere." Mona said indifferently and I laughed.

Scarcely five minutes passed when Percy Weasley slid open the compartment door. He peered around and fixed on me, starting to smile slightly.

"Hello Rosario..." He murmured, "Mona, Oliver, Angelina."

"Hey Percy." I muttered, hiding behind my hair. "I, er, have to go get dressed in my robes."

I stood up and awkwardly slid past the Weasley boy, hearing a snigger from behind me.

"Merlin! My school skirt is too short!" I huffed, looking down at my expanse of legs under the grey skirt.

I groaned and face palmed myself for not listening to my mum. I sighed and contemplated lengthening it with magic, but decided against it; I'd rather write mum and ask her to get me new ones.

I made my way back - self-consciously - towards the compartment, and plopped down next to Mona, whose eyes widened when the skirt climbed even further. I heard a low cough emit from Wood and glared at him, he grinned.

"I thought I hadn't grown." I admitted to Mona and she nodded. "I look like a slut now..."

"No!" Oliver said sarcastically, "Not at all."

"Shut it! C'mon Linus!" I snapped huffily, getting up and storming out again, my black cat trailing happily next to me.

I stomped along the corridors, "Moron!"

"Excuse me!" I turned around to find a small, blond girl making her way towards me.

"Can I help you?" I asked, a little more gruffly that I should have.

"Would you like a Quibbler?" She asked and I frowned.

"Er, yeah, sure." I said, taking one from her.

"My name's Luna, by the way, Luna Lovegood." She smiled before dancing down the corridor again muttering something about 'nargles'.

"Weird." I scoffed, stuffing the magazine into my waistband and yanking my jumper over it.

I passed several people - mostly males; including some phsyco blonde boy no older than eleven - who wolf-whistled at me. The phsyco in question, yanked at my hand and pulled me down, so that I was face level with him.

"Malfoy, Draco Malfoy."

"Whatever it is, honey, I'm sure the healers will find a cure." I muttered, looking around nervously.

"No, it's my name." The blonde responded defiantly and I smiled sheepishly.

"Good for you... I have to go find-"

"Me? Hey, love." I heard someone say behind me and looked up, straight into the eyes of a fellow Ravenclaw - though I'd never noticed him before.

"Hey." I played along, allowing the boy to pull me into a hug and kiss my cheek.

"You have a boyfriend? Why didn't you say anything." The blonde scoffed before turning on his heel and strutting down the hall.

The boy let me go and I smiled gratefully at him, "Thanks."

"No problem; us Ravenclaw's have to stick together. I'm Robert Hilliard ." The boy stuck out his hand and I took it, watching as he bent down to kiss it lightly.

"Rosario Silverstone." I motioned towards myself and he nodded.

"I would love to stick around, Rosario, and chat... But I must go find my real girlfriend. And your cat is glaring at me." He said and my whole stomach dropped, figures.

"All righty, carriage!" I called, pulling Mona along with me. I spotted the Luna girl, with a small group of other terrified girls, looking up at Hagrid calmly and waved at her. She seemed surprised at first but waved back none the less.

"Did you hear who's here... At Hogwarts?" Mona asked once we were seated in a horseless carriage.

"Who?" I asked, leaning forward slowly.

"Harry Potter!" I gasped and stared at Mona who nodded feverishly, "Its true! Fred and George came in after you left and announced that they'd met him!"

"They were probably lying! But imagine..." I said slowly, wondering what the 'boy who lived' looked like.

The carriage stopped and we got out, linking arms and striding forward into the warm castle.

We sat down at our table and waited for the professors. Dumbledore came in and sat down, followed by Flitwick, Sprout, Snape and lastly McGonagall, who didn't sit down immediately. There was a disturbance down the table and I looked up to find the Fat Friar gliding along our table. "Wrong place, Friar!" Mona yelled, causing the tubby ghost to chuckle and shoot off into the ceiling. Helena Ravenclaw - our house ghost - just shook her head and greeted Mona and I softly.

"How was your summer, girls?"

"Oh, it was fine thanks. How about yours? Baron still annoying you?" Mona asked.

"Don't start with him." Helena spat, glaring at the Bloody Baron across the hall.

The doors swung open and everybody peered around to see McGonagall ushering the first years in. I looked down the line and spotted a Weasley right away... Must be Ronald. Next to him, shaking slightly, was a raven haired boy with glasses and piercing green eyes. I nudged Mona and she nodded.

For a few seconds, there was complete silence. Then the hat twitched. A rip near the brim opened wide like a mouth and the hat began to sing:

"Oh, you may not think I'm pretty, But don't judge on what you see, I'll eat myself if you can find. A smarter hat than me You can keep your bowlers black, Your top hats sleek and tall, For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat. And I can cap them all.

There's nothing hidden in your head. The Sorting Hat can't see, So try me on and I will tell you Where you ought to be, You might belong in Gryffindor, Where dwell the brave at heart, Their daring, nerve, and chivalry. Set Gryffindors apart;

You might belong in Hufflepuff, Where they are just and loyal, Those patient Hufflepuffs are true. And unafraid of toil; Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw, if you've a ready mind, Where those of wit and learning, Will always find their kind;

Or perhaps in Slytherin... You'll make your real friends, Those cunning folk use any means To achieve their ends. So put me on! Don't be afraid! And don't get in a flap! You're in safe hands (though I have none) For I'm a Thinking Cap!"

The whole hall burst into applause as the hat finished its song. It bowed to each of the four tables and then became still again.

"When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted," she said. "Abbott, Hannah!"

A smallish girl with pigtails stumbled out of line, put on the hat, which topples right down over her eyes, and sat down. A moments pause -

"HUFFLEPUFF!" shouted the hat.

Bones, Susan!" McGonagall called again.

"HUFFLEPUFF!" shouted the hat again, and Susan scuttled off to sit next to Hannah.

"Boot, Terry!"

"RAVENCLAW!" Our table erupted into loud applause and I watched as Robert Hilliard stood up to shake the Boot boys' hand.

"Brocklehurst, Mandy" also joined Ravenclaw but a mousy girl named "Lavender" became the first new Gryffindor, and the table on the far left exploded with cheers; the Weasley twins catcalled the poor girl.

Millicent Bulstrode became a Slytherin and so it continued. Justin Finch-Finchley went to Hufflepuff and a sandy haired boy named Seamus went to Gryffindor.

"Hermione Granger!" McGonagall called and I noticed Ronald and the ravenhaired boy - Harry - perk up a bit.

"GRYFFINDOR!" The hat shouted . Ronald groaned.

Neville Longbottom joined Gryffindor too, he seemed to me like an awful klutz. He was so nervous when the hat finally yelled "GRYFFINDOR!" That he jogged away with it still firmly on his noggin... He had to scamper back to hand it to Mona's cousin. Morag MacDougal.

"Malfoy, Draco." McGonagall said and I raised up a bit to get a better look.

Malfoy swaggered forward, the hat had barely touched his head when it screamed, "SLYTHERIN!"

There weren't many kiddies left now. "Moon"..., "Nott"..., "Parkinson"..., then a pair of twin girls, "Patil" and "Patil"..., then "Perks, Sally-Anne"..., and then, at last -

"Potter, Harry!"

As Harry stepped forward, whispers suddenly broke out like little hissing fires all over the hall.

"Potter, did she say?"

"The Harry Potter?"

The hat was taking a long time deciding, moving - which indicated he was chatting to Harry about his decision - but finally it yelled, "GRYFFINDOR!" and the Lions all burst out in applause and cheers.

I clapped along and watched the rest of the Sorting, until Ronald Weasley got into Gryffindor and the twins high-fived. My stomach rumbled and Mona giggled.

Albus Dumbledore had gotten to his feet. He was beaming at the students, his arms opened wide, as if nothing could have pleased him more than to see them all there.

"Welcome," he said. "Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words. And here they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak! Thank you!"

He sat back down. Everybody clapped and cheered and I found myself wondering if he wasn't a bit mad after all.

The food appeared and immediately everyone dug in, savouring in the rich flavours of home.

"Hello." I heard a familiar voice and looked up to find Luna sitting down with the other Patil girl.

"Luna." I smiled politely, scooping some ice-cream into my bowl. "Have a nice train ride?"

"Oh, it was lovely, thank you."

"I'm glad. I'm Rosario Silverstone - most people just call me Ross - and welcome to Ravenclaw." I smiled at the Patil girl and shook her hand. She seemed to relax and began asking all sorts of questions to Mona, while I savoured the ice-cream.

At last, the desserts too disappeared, and Professor Dumbledore got to his feet again. The hall fell silent.

"Ahem - just a few more words now that we are all fed and watered. I have a few start-of-term notices to give you.

"First years should note that the forest on the grounds is forbidden to all pupils. And a few of our older students would do well to remember that as well."

Professor Dumbledore's twinkling eyes flashed in the direction of the Weasley twins and I laughed, several people looked at me strangely.

"I have also been asked by Mr. Filch, the caretaker, to remind you all that no magic should be used between classes in the corridors.

"Quidditch trials will be held in the second week of the term. Anyone interested in playing for their house teams should contact Madam Hooch.

"And finally, I must tell you that this year, the third-floor corridor on the right-hand side is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a very painful death."

I looked at Mona curiously and she shrugged, staring at our Headmaster too. A few people chuckled but all else was still.

"And now, before we go to bed, let us sing the school song!" cried Dumbledore. The other teachers' smiles had become rather fixed and I raised a brow.

Dumbledore gave his wand a little flick, as if he was trying to get a fly off the end, and a long golden ribbon flew out of it, which rose high above the tables and twisted itself, snakelike, into words.

"Everyone pick their favorite tune," said Dumbledore, "and off we go!"

I chose a simple C-major and the school bellowed:

"Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty Hogwarts, Teach us something please, Whether we be old and bald Or young with scabby knees, Our heads could do with filling With some interesting stuff, For now they're bare and full of air, Dead flies and bits of fluff, So teach us things worth knowing, Bring back what we've forgot, just do your best, we'll do the rest, And learn until our brains all rot."

Everybody finished the song at different times. At last, only the Weasley twins were left singing along to a very slow funeral march. Dumbledore conducted their last few lines with his wand and when they had finished, he was one of those who clapped loudest.

"Ah, music," he said, wiping his eyes. "A magic beyond all we do here! And now, bedtime. Off you trot!"

Mona and I linked arms once again and 'trotted' off towards Ravenclaw tower, meeting Percy and his first years on our way. I was about to say something when a bundle of walking sticks were flung at Percy.

"Peeves," Percy whispered to the first years. "A poltergeist." He raised his voice, "Peeves - show yourself."

A loud, rude sound, like the air being let out of a balloon, answered.

"Do you want me to go to the Bloody Baron?" I called, winking at Percy

There was a pop, and a little man with wicked, dark eyes and a wide mouth appeared, floating cross-legged in the air, clutching the walking sticks.

"Oooooooh!" he said, with an evil cackle. "Ickle Firsties! What fun!"

He swooped suddenly at them. They all ducked.

"Go away, Peeves, or the Baron'll hear about this, I mean it!" barked Percy.

Peeves stuck out his tongue and vanished, dropping the walking sticks on little Neville's head. We heard him zooming away, rattling coats of armor as he passed.

"Thank you Rosario." Percy bowed to us and scampered off, conducting the frightened first years strictly. Mona and I passed Harry and I winked at him, shocking him slightly.

"He's a good-looking little bugger." Mona said when we reached the door to our Commons and I nodded.

"Question please?"

"How many stones does it take to finish building a stone castle?" The knocker asked and Mona and I smiled at each other.

Before one of us could open our mouths, someone else answered for us, "One, the last stone would be used to finish a stone castle."

I turned to find Robert smiling at me, with the first years behind him.

"Very good." The knocker said, opening the door. Robert just stood there, grinning at me.

"Penelope, would you mind showing them around?" Hilliard asked, Clearwater huffed.

"Yes, Robert."

Mona and I stepped aside to let them through, Mona high-fiving her sister Isobel for getting Ravenclaw.

"Hello Rosario." Robert said and I smiled, Mona coughed and said something about talking to Izzy before disappearing.

"Thank you for helping me earlier." I muttered, blushing bright red.

"No problem, like I said, Ravenclaw's stick together." He smiled charmingly.

"I should get to bed... long day, you know." I said after a small silence. Robert looked up at me and just nodded.

As I turned Robert grabbed my hand, "I was only joking earlier, about having a girlfriend."

"Oh, well, then good luck." I said, feeling a blush creep into my face.

"Would you consider going on a date with me?"

"W-what?" I asked, staring into his blue eyes preplexedly.

"You know, a date? That thing two people-"

"I know what a date is, Hilliard!" I inturrupted and he chuckled. "But when? Hogsmede weekend isn't for another three weeks."

"A study date then." He offered and I giggled.

"Fine. But you're stuck with bribing Pince..." I warned. "Goodnight, Robert."

"Night Rosario..."

"What did he want?" Mona whispered once we were all in our four posters.

"A date." I murmured back and she giggled excitedly.

"Oooh!"

"Shh! You'll wake the others!" I scolded with a chuckle, "Night Mona."

"Night."

I turned on my side, allowing Linus to crawl into my arms before drifting into a peaceful sleep


	2. Scared

Sorry** if its a little shorter than the last one...**

I woke up early the next morning and took a nice long shower, scrubbing my hair thoroughly until everything smelled like apples.

When I was done, I got dressed and stared at myself in the mirror. My dark mahogany hair fell in waves down to the centre of my waist, creating an almost mermaid-like feel, my eyes - dark chocolate in colour - were wide and happy and my lips, full and slightly pale were pulled into a grimace.

My pale skin also didn't do me much wonders and I had deep, permanent bags under my eyes. So much for a little Spanish heritage...

"C'mon, we're going to be late!" Mona whined, tugging a piece of my hair. I reluctantly stood up and followed her to the Common Room where Robert was sprawled on a couch with a book and a girl in his lap.

Mona and I stared at them and felt slight anger build up inside me so I inhaled, walked passed him and flicked the back of his head with my wand.

"Ow!" He cried, touching the tender spot. Mona laughed and pushed the door open, allowing me to go through first.

"Rosario! Hey, wait!" I heard him call but ignored it and kept walking.

"Ross!" I heard but flipped my hair over my shoulder and asked Mona what she thought me were going today.

"I don't kno- Rosario!" I'd hit something solid, but nothing was there. I looked up from my hand - which had blood on it - and stared at Mona.

"Finally!" Someone puffed and I saw Robert, red-faced and tired, stop next to me. "Let me explain."

"What? The fact that you were lying about a girlfriend or that you just broke my nose?" I asked sarcastically, getting up and rearing my hand back.

"She's my best friend! If you'd have taken a closer look, you would have seen that it was Penelope Clearwater - who, by the way, is dating Percy Weasley!" He said before I could slap him.

I thought about it for a moment and then shrugged, bringing my hand down on his cheek anyway.

"That's for breaking my nose, by the way." I mocked, stomping away. I pulled out my want and muttered 'Episkey', feeling my nose grow very hot and then suddenly cold.

"You know you just messed up your chance at a boyfriend, again, don't you?" Mona asked as we sat down at the Ravenclaw table and began piling food onto our plates.

"Yes. But he shouldn't have been a prat." I stated, biting into my toast and smiling at her.

"Hey, Silverstone, you have a little blood on your lip!" Someone yelled from across the hall and I spotted Lee Jordan - Weasley twin # 3 - grinning at me.

"I'll be sure to tell that to the wall next time, Jordan!" I called back, returning to my toast. From under my lashes I could see Harry lean over and ask Lee something, Lee laughed and shook his head 'no'.

"Evanessco." McGonagall said, tapping the mouse lightly and smiling as it disappeared. "This spell, handy when you need to get rid of something very quickly or clean a cauldron in Potions, is the most difficult spell asked in O.W.L level examinations."

I raised a hand.

"Yes, Miss Silverstone?"

"What can one vanish with this particular spell?" I queried.

"Anything, but the level of which one can successfully accomplish it differs with the object. Take a snail, for instance, it is an invertebrate; meaning it can much more easily vanish than a mouse - which is of course more easily vanished than a cat or a human."

"What about bones, professor?" A girl from Hufflepuff asked and McGonagall shook her head.

"That, my girl, is a different spell for a different time." The woman said, "Now, you each have a snail on your desks, I hope. Begin."

I sighed and took out my wand, "Evanessco."

The snail recoiled slightly into its shell, but did nothing else.

So I tried again, with a little more power, "Evanessco!"

The snail rippled and disappeared for about two seconds but kept trailing slime behind it.

"If I don't get it this time, I'll go on a hunger strike." I whispered to Mona who giggled and tapped her snail.

"Evanessco!" My snail rippled and disappeared, I gasped and looked around.

"Twenty points to Ravenclaw, for Miss Silverstone's exemplary performance. Well done." McGonagall said, giving me a half smile.

I inclined my head and continued to sit and watch the others' attempts.

Something hit the back of my head and bounced onto my table, I looked around and found Oliver grinning at me like a moron.

I opened the parchment and growled:

*Show off*

"Evanessco!" I muttered, making the note disappear completely.

"He's such an-an... ugh!" I screeched, yanking at the ponytail in which my hair was.

"Relax, Rosario, geez!" Mona said, gripping her books tighter and patting my arm. We plunked down in Potions and waited for Snape to grace us with his greasy presence.

"Polyjuice Potion!" Someone barked from the door and everyone jumped. "Can anybody tell me what that is?"

Everyone looked around nervously, but I was the only person to raise my hand.

"Miss Silverstone, why am I not surprised?" Snape drawled and I blushed.

"Polyjuice potion, when brewed correctly, gives the consumer the ability to become someone else." I said and Snape nodded.

"Yes. You failed, however, to enlighten the rest of these bafoons, that this potion is highly illegal."

"I'm sorry professor." I mumbled and he snorted.

"We will be discussing various difficult potions this year, so please do as Miss Rosario has done and study!" Snape said coldly and everyone nodded.

"Prat." Someone murmured behind me and I turned to find Robert glaring at Snape, my hand mark still firmly on his cheek.

I giggled and turned around, not before I felt someone slip something into my pocket.

/I'll see you tonight. I hope it will make up for what I did. - R/

I pondered this and wondered what it meant, I knew it was from Robert but I wasn't sure what he was going to do.

I was still thinking about this when Mona burst through the door and yelled for me to look out the window.

I rushed towards the window and saw the words */I'm sorry.*/ written in the sky by tiny sparkles and directly under it, floating on a broom, was Robert.

I smiled and looked down, blushing crimson, and saw other people peering out of their windows to get a better look.

"What are you doing?" I yelled.

Robert flew closer and held out a hand, "Making it up to you."

He took my hand and begun pulling me onto the broom but I stopped him.

"What?" He asked anxiously and I gulped.

"I don't like brooms." I said and he raised his eyebrows.

"You're a witch..."

"I know that... But I-" I looked down and blushed.

"She can't fly!" Mona said and I gasped softly, looking at my best friend accusingly.

"What!" Robert said before breaking into a smile and choking on laughter.

"Uhg! This is exactly why I don't want anyone to know." I snapped.

"I'm sorry, Ross, forgive me." Robert said sincerely, "If you want, I could arrange lessons for you with Madam Hooch."

I looked in his eyes and nodded shyly. "Thank you."

"Great! Then I shall see you tomorrow at lessons - that is, if I'm forgiven."


	3. Saviour

**i tried posting this story on another site and my first chapter got rejected because it contained too much of Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stones' words from the Sorting Ceremony *rolls eyes*, but thanks to Kennedy *wink* who supports me!**

"I am brilliant!" Mona declared, stepping away from a me and grinning like a moron.

"It's just a bloody flying lesson, Mona, I'm not going to the Yule Ball!" I complained, staring my reflection. I looked way too over dressed for a simple flying lesson...

Robert had informed me that he had convinced Madam Hooch to give me lessons, along with another girl - who I didn't at all know - after dinner.

It was know well before dinner and already my best friend had dressed me 'appropriately'.

"And Hooch is giving the lesson, not Robert!"

"It doesn't matter! What if Hilliard is there to watch you?" Mona inquired and I gulped.

"I hope not."

"Don't be daft, its the perfect opportunity to get your man!" Mona chided, yanking me out the door by my arm. I groaned when we got to the common room; Robert was waiting for us.

"Looking good ladies!" He teased, proffering an arm each and escorting us out.

"Thanks." I mumbled, going bright red, I tugged at the hem of my shirt nervously and soon realised I'd pulled it down to reveal the tops of my prematurely big breasts and that Robert was glancing at me every few feet.

"Are you ready for your first lesson?" Robert licked his lips nervously as I shook my head 'no', he laughed. "Don't be silly! It'll be a breeze!"

"Easy for you to say... Your broom didn't take off with you-" I gasped and clasped a hand over my mouth, realising I had just given away the most embarrassing information ever.

"What?" Robert asked with an amused smirk. "Broom take you for a little ride? Wait a second! I remember that actually... You were the screaming girl that Wood chap had to go fetch on the roof!"

I blushed profusely and felt tears in my eyes, "Yes."

"Don't worry about it, love, you're not the last one. Happened again today with a boy called Longbottom..."

I gasped, "What happened?"

"Same as you, the broom got rowdy and took off, he broke an arm. But the events afterwards are much more exciting."

"What events?" Mona asked eagerly, ialwaysi the gossip witch.

"Some boy called Draco sent a Rememberall flying and Harry Potter went soaring after it-" a collective gasp from Mona and I "McGonagall saw him and-"

"He wasn't expelled was he?" Mona asked anxiously.

"Quite the contrary, whisper has it that McGonagall put him on the Quidditch team as Seeker! Wood was in the clouds in our Defence period! Didn't you notice? But nobody can know... It's top secret."

"I don't pay much attention to Oli-Wood." I corrected, "but that would make Harry the youngest ever Quidditch player in who knows how long!"

"A century." Robert added enthusiastically and then quickly looked at me quizzically, "How is it that you know so much about Quidditch yet you claim to hate it..."

"I read a lot." I blushed, we were sitting at Ravenclaw table now. I glanced at the Gryffindors and saw a bright smile on every face there. Harry was talking quietly with Ron Weasley and his two insufferable idiot brothers. The green-eyed boy glanced up once, feeling my gaze, I smiled at him warmly, held up a thumb and winked. This didn't go unnoticed by Fred and George who laughed and nudged Harry playfully. I thought I heard the words 'Gettem Harry!' somewhere.

Dinner was uneventful and soon enough I was being pushed towards the Entrance Hall by Mona, who kept saying 'It'll be fine'.

I bid her goodnight and sauntered off towards the Quidditch pitch nervously, in the distance I could see two figures standing quite awkwardly. One was rather small with busy hair - obviously a girl - and the other neither resembled Hooch's slender figure nor looked like a woman at all. I would recognise that burly ithingi anywhere!

"Ah, at last she joins us!" Oliver said haughtily, causing Rosario to groan internally and roll her eyes.

"Well, we better get started. Hermione, why don't we start off with you, then?" Oliver said softly, encouragingly, to the bushy haired girl.

She nodded nervously and glanced at me shyly, "Hello." She said as Oliver went to fetch brooms.

"Hi." I muttered at her, feeling ashamed that I had to learn to fly with a first year!

"All right. Rosario, just watch what I tell Hermione and then I'll come back for you, okay?" I nodded and he turned to Hermione.

"Okay, you know the basics of how to mount your broom, right?" Hermione nodded and slung a leg over the Cleansweep. "Good, now I want you to gently push off."

Upon seeing Hermione's angst he smiled reassuringly, "Don't worry about it, you're just going to hover about two feet for now."

Hermione gulped and kicked off, floating above the ground with her feet scraping the grass.

"Very good!" Oliver praised and turned to me questioningly. "Ready?"

I shook my head and he laughed, "I hate these things!"

"Its not so bad..." Hermione commented softly, gazing at me with wise brown eyes.

I eyed the broom Oliver had proffered to me cautiously and sighed, reaching out and mounting it quickly.

"Gently kick off and hover." Oliver instructed and I obeyed, feeling gravity escape me. I was a bit higher up than Hermione, but only because my legs were infinitely longer than hers... I had longer legs than most girls my age too.

"Good. Okay, now for the fun part... Unlike Hooch, I'm going to let Hermione go fly."

"What!" I said, looking at the now frightened first year, "She could get hurt!"

"I'm going up with her!" Oliver defended with a scowl and I glared at him.

"Then I'm coming too, I won't risk her getting hurt." I said and his eyebrows shot up in surprise.

"Fine." He said after a while, "Now pull up the end of your broom iveryi gently, I'll be right behind you both."

Hermione and I looked at each other and gulped, easing our brooms upwards. I felt a little jolt as my broom sped forwards but regained control and soon I was about fifty feet above the ground.

"Whoa, are you okay?" Hermione asked jumpily as she joined me.

"I'm fine, just had a relapse in concentration." I amended and she nodded, "I'm Rosario, by the way."

"Pleasure to meet you." She said and a few seconds later, Oliver was flying with us.

I looked around and suddenly got a good boost of confidence."Let's have a race?"

"Absolutely not." Hermione said sternly, looking disgruntled.

"I have to agree, you are way to-" his words got lost somewhere between me speeding off towards the goal posts and Hermione's gasp.

"Slow pokes!" I yelled, weaving in and out of the middle hoop. Where in Merlin did I get this confidence and skill from? Five minutes ago I was shaking like a leaf at the thought of even mounting a broom, now I was weaving in and out of a goal post like a professional!

"Rosario! If you get hurt I will not be liable!" Oliver said but I could see the smile on his face.

"Oh, I won't get hurt! I'm a natural, I just needed you to break my fear of actually getting on the broom!" I hollered back and with an elated giggle I did a back flip on the broom.

"Rosario, please stop, that is highly dangerous!" Hermione called, she seemed frozen on the spot.

"Oh, I'm sorry Hermione." I said, flying back towards them.

"Oliver, could I land now...?" Hermione asked and Oliver looked at her pityingly.

"Yes Hermione, just gently prod the broom downwards and-"

Hermione was falling, fast, and Oliver froze so I used my Ravenclaw logic and dove after her, racing quickly to get to her before the ground could.

I reached out a hand and grabbed the back of her robes, pulling her up and placing her on the broom behind me before pulling up mere feet from the ground.

"Rosario!" Oliver yelled as I steadied the broom and let out a breath - only to find it impossible seeing as Hermione was clutching me so tightly I couldn't breathe.

"Hermione..." I choked and her grip loosened.

"Can I be put down?" Came the shaky voice and I nodded, gently setting us both firmly on the ground.

Without even a goodbye, Hermione ran off into the night, white as a sheet.

"I think you just saved a life, Ross..." Oliver murmured from behind me and I blushed.

"Whoa, that sound exciting!" Mona exclaimed that night in the common room, Luna and Padma had joined us and were gazing at me with wonder.

"Traits of a Seeker, I'd say." Robert said and I giggled, shaking my head.

"No way, I'm not that experienced yet." I said and Robert raised a brow.

"I beg to differ..."

"And besides, I'm only half as good as most the people in this school!" I said quickly.

"Our Captain would say differently..."

"Well he's wrong then!" I defended and Robert laughed.

"You're saying my gut feeling is wrong?" He asked, smirking slightly.

"You're Quidditch Captain?" I asked and Mona stared at him.

"Essentially..." He said, slinging an arm over my shoulder and pulling me so that my ear was close to his lips, "And when I'm right, I'm right! There's no arguing it."

Mona cleared her throat and glanced at the goose bumps along my arm, "Well, then, is Rosario Silverstone the newest Ravenclaw seeker?"

"I'd say yes... Yes she is." He smiled. I blushed and was about to protest when Mona glared at me and clapped her hands together.

"Are you mad? I don't even have a broom..."

"Owl your mum and dad, they'd be so proud of you! Your dad especially, he was a-"

"Chaser, I know my own dad, Mona!" I growled, combing through my hair more aggressively than normal.

"C'mon, it'll be fun! And from what I heard, you're good at this!"

"But I'm scared, Mona, I could get hurt or even die!" I retorted and looked at her with a worried expression.

She sighed, "You won't."

"Get hurt? Or die?"

"Die." Mona said softly.

"So there is a chance I could fatally harm myself?" I inquired smugly.

"Yes, but we have one of the best Mediwitches in the world here at school, she - or I - won't let anything hurt you!" Mona said and my resolve crumbled at my best friends' sentimentality.

"Thanks." I said and she grinned.

"Bed?"

"Great!" I exclaimed, looking around for Linus and finding her curled up on the windowsill.

"Linus, baby, c'mere..." I called my Kneazle.

Linus was one of the rarest breeds of Kneazle found because of her black fur and unusually yellow-green eyes. She responded only to my call and hissed at Snape once during a Potions lesson when she'd followed me.

Linus curled up next to me and purred, rubbing the top of her head against my chin. I giggled and started stroking her, eventually falling into a peaceful sleep.

News of my new appointment as Ravenclaw seeker seemed to spread like wildfire and soon enough I had two red headed Bludgers following me around like pair of lost puppies.

"You lied," said Fred.

"And lying is wrong, my dear Ross," George added.

"You were trying to hoodwink us, but we always learn the truth." Fred said, following me through the door.

"Always." George amended.

"Really? Good for you..." I said sarcastically, "How about you learn the truth that you just followed me into a girls lavatory and shove off?"

Their eyes widened and the looked around before quickly running headlong from me, I grinned. 'Bafoons.'

"Nice one!" A mope-like voice said and I looked up to find Myrtle, a stunningly depressed ghost that resides in the second floor girls bathroom, floating above the sinks.

"Thanks." I muttered, scampering off to a cubicle and shutting the door.

"You know, I saw you the other night, when you saved that girl..." Myrtle said, making me jump.

"Oh, great."

"You looked so strikingly beautiful with your dark hair and pale skin... Almost like a ghost." She said and I froze, was Moaning Myrtle coming onto me?

"Thanks." I mumbled.

"I mean, no wonder that boy couldn't stop staring at you today..."

I blushed and thought of Robert and his protective behaviour, "Well, Robert isn't too bad looking either."

"Oh, not Robert! The Gryffindor boy!"

"What?" I emerged from the cubicle and stared at the ghost-girl.

"Oh yes, I sometimes leave my cubicle to explore the castle again, I followed you a bit and saw a handsome boy gawking at you quite openly." Myrtle said with a giggle, "It was rather odd."

"I-I have to go..." I muttered, walking past her and leaving but not before I heard 'Have fun!' being called after me.

'Gryffindor boy? Who on earth? There are loads of-' I stopped my rant and smacked myself internally, 'Myrtle was being silly! No one was watching me!'

I nodded my head and sauntered off to lunch, anxious to see Robert again.

"So, I was thinking about that date..." Robert began as we walked back to the common room to get our things for class.

"Hmm?" I said, glancing at him coyly, "And?"

"How about tonight... But not in the library, I'll have the boys leave us alone for a few hours or so..."

"You mean up in your room?" I blushed.

"Yeah, I want peace and quiet and to get to know iyoui."

"Oh, um, sure... that'd be great!" I said, pecking him on the cheek before running up the stairs to my dorm.

The two classed that followed were boring, and I couldn't shake the feeling that something was going to happen...

Dinner rolled by and as Mona and I walked into the hall, I bumped into Harry.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" I said, looking for signs of anger, instead Harry just smiled at me.

"No problem. I'm Harry and this is-"

"Ron Weasley..." I finished for him, looking the taller boy - now red in the face - up and down.

"You look like Charles." I commented lightly and Ron grew even redder.

"You k-knew my brother?" Ron stuttered and Mona giggled.

"Everyone knew him, love." I said, Harry sniggered. "He left last year, how is he now?" I asked.

"H-he's good. He's a Dragonologist now." Ron stuttered again and I laughed - a peal of laughter which caused several of the male species to look up.

"He always liked Care of Magical Creatures." I said and Mona giggled girlishly.

"Ross had a bit of a crush on your brother up until third year... And then Percy in fourth-" I elbowed Mona in the ribs and smiled sheepishly at Ron.

"We'd better be off!" I pulled Mona away and glared at her accusingly.

"Bone head!"

"What?"

"That's Charlie and Percy's little brother!" I hissed and she paled.

"Oops." She said, glancing at Ronald as he sat down, sniggering.

I groaned and sank my hands into my hair, "Great! Now he thinks I have an obsession with Weasley's!"

"You kind of do, you can't stay away from them!" Mona teased and I grumbled.

I knocked tentatively on the door of Robert's dorm room door and heard a faint 'come in!'.

I inhaled slowly and entered, looking around curiously. The room - devoid of boys, save for Robert - was neat and very tidy.

"Nice." I commented, sashaying over to Robert's four poster bed and plopping down on it. "Very nice."

"Thanks." Robert blushed and looked at the royal blue covers of his bed.

"So, what're we studying?" I asked and he looked up with a grin.

"Whatever you'd like."

"Well, I really need to finish Defence and Herbology..." I offered and he grinned, pulling out parchement and some quills.

We'd been working and talking for a while when somebody peeked their heads in the room and cleared their throats.

"Are you coming to bed anytime soon?" Mona asked and I looked at my watch and upon seeing it was ten, blanched.

"I'd better get going." I said to Robert who nodded.

"Go on, I'll be right behind you..." I said to Mona who raised a brow and smiled knowingly.

"Thank you." I said to Robert and he nodded.

"I like spending time with you." He said, taking the words right out of my mouth, before leaning down and pressing his lips to mine.

I stiffened and stared at him with eyes wide, he pulled away and smacked his palm to his face.

"Thank was too soon! I'm sorry, could we just-" I silenced him by pressing my lips against his again and wrapping my arms around his neck.

After ten seconds he pulled away, "Wow."

"You took the words right out of my mouth."

"It must have been the way you were kissing me..." He teased and I blushed, standing up stiffly.

"Good night Robert."

"Good night Rosario." He murmured back and watched as I left his dorm, a loud 'whoop' following me.


	4. Cue the Madness

I'M SO SORRY THAT I'M LATE! PLEASE DON'T KILL ME BECAUSE IT'S SHORTER THAN I WOULD HAVE LIKED. *cringe*

"So you two are officially a couple? Wow, you move faster than a snitch..." Mona said practically beaming.

"Well, I have been known to have fast reflexes, hence my - begrudged - position as Seeker." I smiled, squeezing Robert's hand under the table.

He kissed my temple and I giggled, looking around the hall quickly, I spotted Harry there with Ron. A little ways away, Oliver was glaring at me, squeezing a bun to a pulp, I raised a quizzical brow at him.

"What are you staring at?" Robert murmured into my neck, leaving a soft trail of kisses there; Oliver threw down the bun and stormed away angrily.

"Nothing." I stated, wondering curiously about Wood's behaviour.

Today we had our first Defence Against the Dark Arts class with the Gryffindor's. I got paired with a strangely happy boy by the name of Flynn.

"Hello!" He greeted me as I sat down, avoiding eye contact with Wood on my way.

"Er... Hi." I smiled and his breath hitched. "Something the matter?"

"You're pretty." He said unusually loud. I blushed crimson and looked away, only to catch the eye of Robert - visibly fuming - and blush even deeper.

"T-t-today we will s-s-start discussing t-t-the V-vampire." Proffesor Quirrel stuttered and I tried surpressing a giggle. This man was hopeless.

I noticed that Flynn was awfully close to me and kept trying to take my hand, which I subtly avoided by twirling my quill in both hands.

Quirrel was halfway through his lecture when something in the back of the class exploded. Everyone turned to see Wood and a startled looking girl staring at each other.

"M-mr. Wood and Ms. W-W-Walters, i-is t-there a p-problem?" Quirrel asked and Oliver looked up, into my eyes.

"No professor, I dannea what happened..." Oliver said, still looking deep into my eyes.

"Why don't both of y-you g-go wash off t-that dirt?" Quirrel suggested and Oliver and the Walter's girl nodded.

"Klutz." Flynn muttered.

"It wasn't their fault." I defended angrily. Flynn blinked at me, shrugged and returned his gaze to Quirrel, who was demonstrating what a vampire looks like.

"Dinner!" I exclaimed excitedly as we entered the Great Hall, earning a few odd glances.

"You're mighty excited..." Robert grumbled.

I sighed, "Honestly, Robert, it was just a compliment. I think it was sweet..."

"I'll compliment you then!" Robert said and Mona giggled.

"All right! Go ahead..." I raised an eyebrow.

"W-what now?" Robert looked around nervously and I nodded.

"C'mon Robbie, it's not so hard..." Mona urged playfully.

"Y-you have nice... hair?" Robert tried and I raised both eyebrows, "And a beautiful voice."

"Wow, that's poetic!" I muttered, turning towards the Ravenclaw table.

"So you'd like a poem then?" Mona teased and I nodded seriously.

"That'd be nice. A poem to proclaim ones love..." I said dramatically, sitting down and scooping up some French Onion soup.

"Er..." Robert said uncertainly and I giggled.

"It's all right, I was only joking."

Robert visibly relaxed, in turn taking some Vegetable soup.

"Ross! We have a letter for you!" I heard someone call and turned to find the twins coming towards me.

"Oh! My dinner was just beginning to feel pleasant..." I moaned and they winked.

"It's from an admirer..." Fred/George said.

"He came to us-"

"And made us swear not to tell you..."

"About him, just to give you the letter."

"So don't ask questions."

"Fine, give it here. I'll burn it later." I said, holding out a hand.

"Ooh, no... He said you might say that." They said.

"He sure knows a lot about me..."

"He likes you... Of course he knows a lot about you." Fred/George responded.

"Just give me the letter!" I sighed.

"If you say you're gonna burn it, we have to read it aloud, don't we Fred?!" The one on the left said, but I reached forward and snatched it from him.

"Leave." I mumbled.

"We want-" Fred said.

"To see you-" George added.

"Open it first." Fred finished.

"No! I'll read it in private!" I said, giving them a death glare.

"Fine! But we did warn you..." They said mysteriously and left.

"I want to see!" Mona said excitedly.

"No, I'm going to burn it." I said, glancing at Robert - jaw clenched and fists balling.

"Spoil sport!" Mona growled, returning to her dinner.

I was walking towards the library when a voice sounded behind me, "Excuse me?"

I turned and found Draco Malfoy looking at me. "Can I help you?"

"I'm looking for a girl."

"What kind of girl?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Any fifth year would do... You have to help me." He announced and I scoffed.

"What makes you think I want to help?"

"I can pay you." He said, patting his pocket suggestively.

"Honey, I'm going to be honest with you... You are way to young to have a 'girl', especially a fifth year. Now go do homework or something." I said, looking deep into his cool grey eyes.

"Oh, I don't want her... She's for a friend." Malfoy said and my brows shot up into my hair.

"W-what?"

"I'm doing a favour for a friend. Marcus Flint." Malfoy said proudly and I scoffed louder - very lady-like, Ross.

"I don't know any single girls who are looking for a boyfriend at the moment... But if I do find someone, I'll let you know." I smiled in a fake manner and winked just for good measure.

"Rosario!" I heard Robert call behind me and turned.

"Well this isn't Deja vu..." Malfoy muttered.

"Is he bothering you again?" Robert asked, glaring at little Draco venomously.

"I was just-"

"Apologising for the incident on the train." I lied. 'Why am I lying?'

"Yes." Malfoy stared at me quizzically, "But I have to go."

I watched the blonde haired boy disappear and turned to Robert. "Library?"

"Sounds good."

I tossed and turned in my bed, not being able to sleep was annoying! Linus meowed softly and pawed my face, sensing my unease.

"No, just leave me alone. I'll fall asleep soon enough." I whispered to her angrily.

I turned over again three more times and finally lost it, flying out of bed and letting out a guttaral growl.

I looked at my matress and found something odd sticking out of the corner, so I went to investigate... It was a parcel.

"What in Merlin?" I asked, sitting on my bed. I opened it slowly and gazed at the necklace before I was overwhelmed by darkness.


End file.
